Detective Chimp the movie
It's meant to be a hour and 51 minute movie Synopsis In this film based on the comic book character, Serling Roquette, a scientist in Los Angeles, is experimenting with a drug that he hopes will cure his father's Alzheimer's disease. After his work is deemed a failure, Serling becomes the guardian of Bobo, an infant chimp who was exposed in-utero to Serling's drug. Bobo displays unusual intelligence, and Serling decides to continue his experiments secretly. But as Bobo's intellect and abilities grow, he comes to represent a detective to man's dominion over Earth. There he saves rocker Terri from thugs and forms a friendship with her. She introduces him to Phil, who works at a lab with scientist Dr. Jenning. When the doctor attempts to return Bobo to his world, Jenning instead transfers an evil spirit into his own body. Plot Serling Roquette, a scientist at the Los Angeles, California biotech company Project Cadmus, is testing the viral-based drug ALZ-112 on chimpanzees to find a cure for Alzheimer's disease. ALZ-112 is given to a chimp named Blue Eyes, greatly increasing her intelligence. But then, during Westfield's presentation for the drug, Blue Eyes is forced from her cage, goes on a rampage, and is shot to death. Roquette's boss Paul Westfield terminates the project and has the chimps slaughtered. However, Roquette's assistant Mickey Cannon discovers that the reason for Blue Eyes' rampage was that she had recently given birth to an infant chimp. Serling reluctantly agrees to take in the chimp, who is named Bobo. Serling learns that Bobo has inherited his mother's intelligence and decides to raise him. Three years later, Roquette introduces Bobo to the redwood forest at Muir Woods National Monument. Meanwhile, Serling treats his dementia-suffering father Sterling with ALZ-112, which seems to restore his cognitive ability. Five years later, when Bobo reaches adolescence and sees a dog on a leash like his own, he questions his identity and learns of his origins from Serling Roquette. Meanwhile, Sterling's condition returns as he becomes resistant to ALZ-112. Bobo injures an aggressive neighbor, Dubbilex, while defending a confused Sterling from him. He is released a couple years later and gets a job as a detective. Upon arriving, Bobo encounters a woman being attacked by thugs. He defeats them using a unique style of martial arts. After the thugs flee, the woman introduces herself as Beverly Switzler, and decides to take bobo to her apartment and let him spend the night. The following day, Beverly takes bobo to Phil Blumburtt, a scientist who Beverly hopes can help bobo return to his world. After Phil is revealed to be only a janitor, bobo resigns himself to life on Earth and rejects Beverly's aid. He soon applies for a job as a janitor at a local romance spa. Bobo soon quits and rejoins Terri, who plays apart of a detective group called Croatoans. At the club where Croatoans is investigating, bobo comes across their manager, and confronts him when he insults the detective group. A fight breaks out, in which Bobo is victorious. Bobo rejoins Terri backstage after the group's investigation and accompanies her back to her apartment, where Terri persuades him to be the group's new manager. The two begin to flirt, but they are interrupted by Blumburtt and two of his colleagues, who reveal that a laser spectroscope they were inventing was aimed at Bobo's planet and transported him to Earth when it was activated. They theorize that bobo can be sent back to his world through a reversal of this same process. Upon their arrival at the laboratory, the laser spectroscope malfunctions when it is activated, raising the possibility of something else being transported to Earth. At this point, Dr. Walter Jenning is possessed by a life form from a distant region of space. When they visit a diner, the creature introduces itself as a "Dark Overlord of the Universe" and demonstrates its developing mental powers by destroying table utensils and condiments. A fight ensues when a group of truckers in the diner begins to insult bobo. Bobo is captured and is almost killed by the diner chef, but the Dark Overlord destroys the diner and escapes with Terri. Bobo locates Phil, who is arrested for his presence at the laboratory with no security clearance. After they escape, they discover an ultralight aircraft, which they use to search for the Dark Overlord and Terri. At the laboratory, the Dark Overlord ties Terri down to a metal bed and plans to transfer another one of his kind into her body with the dimension machine. Bobo and Phil arrive and apparently destroy the Dark Overlord with an experimental "neutron disintegrator". However, the creature has only been forced out of Jenning's body. The Dark Overlord reveals his true form at this point. Bobo fires the neutron disintegrator at the hideous beast, obliterating him. He then destroys the laser spectroscope, preventing more Dark Overlords from arriving on Earth, but also ruining Bobo's only chance of returning to his planet. Bobo then becomes Terri's manager, hires Phil as an employee on her investigation tour, and tells her there going need to assemble a team of supernatural to protect the world Terri then responds with suggesting Edogawa Sangaku, Ralph Dibny, and Tim Trench. Cast *Seth McFarland as Bobo The Detective Chimp (voice) *Andy Serkis as Bobo The Detective Chimp (for CGi Effects) *Mark Strong as Dubbilex *Bella Thorne or Cameron Diaz as Serling Roquette *Tom Hardy as Mickey Cannon *Willem Dafoe as Paul Westfield Category:Films Category:DC Cinematic Universe (DCEU)